Phantom Thief KID and Lady Watson
by YamiEditor
Summary: After seeing KID's face, Kazuha discovers her and KID have transferred to the same high school. It could be the start of a beautiful friendship; if you're idea of beauty has to do with friendly teasing, encouragement, and mischief. Pairings are Harley(Heiji)xKazuha and Jimmy(Shinichi)xKaito. Rated T for the occasional swear word. POV switches between Kazuha and Kaito.
1. The First Heist (prologue)

**Author's Note: The Men in Black have been taken down and Jimmy has returned to normal; just so you know where we're at. Note that Kaito's organization is separate and remains active.**

**I've had people confused about English names in the past, so here's a spiffy list ;) (in order of appearance):**

**Kazuha Toyama - Kazuha Toyama (such a stretch, huh?)**

**Rachel Moore - Ran Mouri**

**Harley Hartwell - Heiji Hattori**

**Jimmy Kudo - Shinichi Kudo**

**Kaito Kuroba/Phantom Thief KID - Kaito Kuroba/Kaitou KID**

* * *

For whatever reason, the moment Jimmy Kudo returned to Tokyo, Harley decided he would work with the other detective on the KID cases(which had recently sprung up in Tokyo). KID was such a difficult culprit to catch, Harley had also decided to transfer to Teitan High. Kazuha couldn't trust Harley to take care of himself, so she tagged along (that was what she said, anyway).

How Harley had become so close to Jimmy when Kazuha swore they had never met once was beyond her, but it was still a nice sight. They were like brothers; the way Harley nagged Jimmy until he become more participant.

While happy for Harley, she was pretty bored. KID heists seemed to basically consist of flustered police shouting and scurrying.

"Hey, Kazuha," Rachel whispered, taking a seat beside her, "How's it going with Harley?"

She tilted her head slightly, glancing at Rachel, "He's okay."

"No," Rachel gave her a playful jab, "I meant, how is it going with the two of you?"

"Oh, uh," Kazuha felt her shoulders tense, "Same old."

"Too bad," Rachel said, looking at Harley who was glancing over curiously, "So, you haven't told him?"

"No. . ."

"You should take the plunge."

"No way. Do ya' know what he'll say?"

"Sheez, 'Zuha."

Both girls jumped, realizing their object of discussion was standing next to them.

"Why don'tcha just tell 'im or get over it?"

Rachel laugh-coughed, "Harley, you didn't hear who we were talking about," she said frankly.

"Doesn't matter," Harley said, making a face of disgust, "You're always muttering about it. It's pathetic."

A hollow sound came from Kazuha's throat that might have passed for laughter, "Ya'd never feel that way for a girl?"

"Of course not," Harley said, oblivious to the the bold bitter note in Kazuha's voice, "It's not worth it."

Rachel was unmoving; frozen beside Kazuha, "Har-" was all she managed before it caught in her throat.

"There's no one important enough, is there?" Kazuha whispered, head facing down.

"Like anyone's _that_ important?"

"I have to go," Kazuha whispered, her voice shaking like a shack in a storm. Quietly, she hurried to the door.

"Hold on," Harley said, turning to face her, "KID's comin' soon. It's not safe."

"Like you care," she snapped, without thought. _Damn it._ Trembling, she slipped through the door.

On the other side, she leaned against it, trying to calm her embarrassment and frustration.

She heard Harley inside, "What's her problem?"

_Clueless idiot._ She wanted to hate him, but couldn't bring herself to do it. He was right, after all. She was being pathetic.

"You're an idiot, Harley." _Was that Jimmy's voice? God. When did he become a spectator? _

Kazuha moved away from the door, tears slipping down her cheeks. _Why did she have to like some one in such an agonizing way when that person thought agonizing love was pointless and dumb? Ha. Because, again, he was right; it was dumb. She was being pathetic and dumb._

_It's okay, _Kazuha told herself_, you just need some fresh air to think things through._

* * *

Kaito suppressed the urge to laugh, as he whisked up the stairs. Old tricks worked so well if only you left them idle for a while. No one was expecting sleeping gas, and as such, it was a huge success. Detective Kudo most likely needed a nap, anyway. Something told him Jimmy wasn't the best at taking care of himself.

_Well, better luck next time, Nakamori._

With a grin, he reached the rooftop. Holding his newly acquired jewel to the moon, he flipped it over and scrutinized it's details.

Just another jewel that wasn't Pandora. _Oh, well. _It was probably best to replace it while the police were still sleeping.

A sniffling noise stopped him from returning downstairs. He spun around to see a girl sitting a couple feet from him.

She stared at him with the surprise of someone who just found a worm in their apple. In the moonlight, her eyes looked a shimmering snake green. Here hair was dark, pulled into a pink ribbon with some strands falling out, giving her a slight sporty appearance. Kaito thought her clothes were trendy, but practical; a cute high-cut blouse, a skirt with leggings, and chunky boots. A tomboy?

He was, however, unable to ignore the glistening damp on her cheeks.

"Young miss, it's awfully late to be outside alone."

The girl took a visible breath. It took the surprise from her face, but caused a few tears to roll down her face, "You're. . . Phantom Thief KID?"

He nodded, lowering himself to the sitting girls height, "What could make such a beautiful lady sad?" A rose appeared in his hand and he offered it to her.

She stared at the flower before taking it. The girl inhaled it's scent deeply as though it may take her to a better world. Finally, she flicked it aside and smiled wryly. "Probably the same thing that would have you down."

Somehow Kaito doubted fish was making her miserable. "What would that be?"

"A stupid, thick-skulled detective."

"Hm. For me, it can be a nice break from, you know, clever detectives," he sat down, "Although, even a humble magician likes some competition."

Admittedly, a detective did have him down, – a rather keen detective, though – but for different reasons than the girl would assume.

Green eyes rolled, "You're a ham, ya' know that?"

_**A ham?** Where did she get that?_ He decided to ignore the comment, "The detective who hurt you is probably slumbering now."

"Why?" she asked, "Come ta think of it, how come nobody's chasin' ya'?"

"I sent the police into dream world with a spell of sleep."

"Sleeping gas?"

"Nope," he said, matter-of-fact, "A spell."

"_Why_ am I talking to you?"

"A lonely heart yearns for company." He produced a bouquet. "In case your rose is as lonely as you," he said.

A smile spread across her face, looking at the yellows and read in the bouquet, "You're not as bad as Inspector Nakamori says."

Kaito allowed himself a smirk, "That's not saying much."

She laughed and, Kaito noted with satisfaction, her face was drying.

"Ya' know, KID, I can see your face."

He shrugged, "It's an immense world, young miss. Regrettably, I doubt we'll meet again."

"I guess you're right."

He stood, sensing his cape billowing behind him, "Apologies, but I have to run."

He activated his glider and scanned the streets below.

"KID?"

"Yes."

"Thank ya."

He turned, "For what?"

She let the question pass, "My name's Kazuha Toyama, by the way."

"Kazuha, huh?" he said, thoughtfully, "I like it."

"So, what's your name?"

Now it was his turn to ignore her question, "You should probably forgive the detective. They aren't such bad guys; just terribly misguided."


	2. Going to School with KID

**Eep! Long author's note ahead! Beware!  
**

**AN: Sorry about the long wait. It has been decided by luckynumberblack and I that we would both do a story in "real-time." I'll write what happened during the week for the characters every week. So while you were sleeping in science class, Kaito was . . . also sleeping in science class? ****_Ahem_****. I'm not sure that makes sense, but I think it will become clear once you start reading. Basically, the goal will be to update every Sunday (US, mountain time) (I'm updating Saturday this time because tomorrow is Easter and I'll forget). Btw, if you want to read Black's story, you'll find it at s/9131508/1/Black-Realm. It's a Yu-Gi-Oh fic with OCs the plentiful.**

**Also, although the story is set in Tokyo, this fic uses a sad American school system. I'm sorry, Japan! I think the Japanese school system is interesting, but I've never been to Japan so I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to accurately portray it. It's pretty much like the characters are in a city in America called Tokyo. . . -.-' Sorry.**

**Another note on the school; they use block schedule. The school days are split into Silver Days and Red Days. On Silver Days, they will go to class periods 1 - 4. On Red Days, they will go to class periods 5 - 8. Both Kazuha and Kaito have lunch after 2nd period and after 6th periods, though some characters will have lunch after 3rd period and after 7th period.**

**For me, this is a really long chapter. . .**

* * *

_Monday, March 25th_

Kazuha stared down Teitan High School, willing it to become friendlier.

Harley nudged her arm, "'Zuha, are ya' tryin' ta move it with your mind?"

"Ya' think it's a nice school?"

He shrugged, "Kudo and Rachel go there."

"The teachers could be mean," Kazuha said.

Again he shrugged, as though the motion answered all questions. "Buck up," he said, walking ahead of her, "We're gonna be late."

Catching up to him, she hmphed, "Why do we hafta transfer?"

"Nobody said ya had ta come," Harley said, pulling open the school door.

"I've seen your attempts ta cook, Harley," she said, "Were ya' plannin' on orderin' take-out everyday?"

Echoing Kazuha's hmph, Harley picked up his pace, "Later, 'Zuha, my first class is upstairs."

"Yeah, see ya'," Kazuha sighed.

Kaito pulled a balloon from his pocket and blew a big breath into it. There were 10 minutes before class started and no sign of the teacher.

Home Etc was the perfect class in Kaito's opinion; so many opportunities for pranks. Good thing he had transferred to a new school. The Home Etc teacher at Ekoda had plans to chain Kaito to the sink this year.

Well, it wasn't as though he had wanted to transfer. He had to move for heist convenience. A museum near Teitan was displaying a jewel burrowed from a foreign nation every other week; calling the display "Jewels of Oversea." (the display of so many jewels near KID territory was gutsy, so he suspected Jirokichi had something to do with it.) This was a huge opportunity to find Pandora, so he had to go for it despite the pit in his stomach about leaving behind his old school.

The change in location of KID heists meant Inspector Nakamori had to move, and with him, Aoko. Hakuba, Detective Hartwell, Akako (as Kaito wasn't her slave as of yet) also moved. And Detective Kudo had returned, though he wasn't sure that had to do anything with him.

Six people were now officially following him around.

Point A: The Jewels of Oversea should just move closer to Ekoda High School and save everyone some trouble.

Point B: Kaito was considering some retraining orders. Well, in jest, anyway.

Absently and deftly, he tied and looped a pink balloon until it resembled a hippo, then tossed it aside without thought. He yanked out another balloon.

He didn't notice the teacher enter or the teens staring at Kaito with wide eyes. His inhale for the next balloon was interrupted by the sound of a particularly purposeful throat clearing. He snapped to reality to see a young women – 23 or 24 years old – with her arms crossed. She had the frizzy orange hair of an art teacher with cat-eyed shaped classes framing green eyes. Her face was round and pleasant, but she wore a stern expression. Surrounding her were at least 20 balloons in the shape of circus animals. _Had he really made that many? _A girl stood behind the women, her eyes frozen on him. She looked familiar. He stashed that away as unimportant for the moment.

"Good morning, ma'am," Kaito said, with his best boyish smile.

"Yes, it would seem so," she said softly, then added a great deal louder, "If you're a helium animal looking for a place to live. What – God have mercy – is this?"

"Home Etc?" Kaito said, helpfully.

"Why are there circus animals in Home Etc?"

"It's boring in here," Kaito shrugged.

"Be a gentlemen and clean them up."

Kaito snapped his fingers and they vanished in an array of colored smoke.

The women placed her hands flat over her mouth as if to hide a smile, "Can I assume you're Kaito?"

"Yeah?"

"My brother teaches Home Etc at Ekoda High," she said, amusement slipping into her voice, "I've been warned."

She clapped, "Alright, class, go to your cooking stations."

The familiar girl raised her hand, "Um, Ms. McClain, can Kaito and I be in a group since we're obviously both new."

The women, evidently the teacher, nodded, "Sounds good."

Said girl wore an odd smile that indicated she might break into either laughter or a screaming fit if pushed. As she joined him at Cooking Station 6, her hair black hair bounced and her green eyes crinkled slightly. _Geez, where had he seen her before?_

"Will ya check the recipe? What do we need?"

He nodded, picking up a printout off the counter, "Flour, Sugar, Baking Soda, Sa-"

Hysterical laughter cut his list short.

He dropped the paper and turned to her deliberately, "Are you okay. . ?"

Clutching her stomach, she gasped for breath, "KI-" she chuckled, shaking her head, "I know it's not – _ha!_ - not that funny, b-but-"

Kaito shuffled. He hated not knowing what to do.

The girl made sputtering noises, "I'm sorry. Phantom Thief KID is reading ingredients to me."

_Oh, that's where he saw her before. _

_His last heist._

_Shit._

"Pardon?" he said in perfectly feigned ignorance, feeling sweat meandering down his neck.

Kazuha Toyama leaned against the counter, spreading herself out, "It's an immense world, is it?"

Trying to remain casual, Kaito pulled out a bag of flour and begun measuring out a cup of it, "I guess, why?"

"That is what ya told me at your heist, isn't it?"

"What heist?" _Come on,_ he thought, _it was dark, you can't be sure it was me._

She didn't speak, seeming to consider him.

_'Realize' you made a mistake, please,_ he thought. It felt as thought his breath was clogging his throat and sweat was now accumulating down his back. _I don't feel like getting ratted out today._

"Where's the baking soda?" he asked.

She titled her head, giving him a blank expression.

They looked at one another expectantly, the tension gathering in the air around them like a swamp of honey.

Kazuha broke the silence, "It's behind ya."

He turned around and swiped the baking soda off the counter, "Thanks."

* * *

_Tuesday, March 26th_

The rest of the day had passed without mention of KID(much to his relief), although Katio discovered he had lunch and fourth period P. E. with Kazuha.

Little did he know, he was only left undisturbed because Kazuha was plotting. She was excited at the prospect of knowing who KID was and Harley not knowing; a little vengeance for playing second fiddle.

When she found out, at first she was mortified, thinking she had Home Etc. with a bad guy. But she considered the cheerful red and yellow bouquet on her nightstand. He couldn't be that bad, could he? He never hurt anyone on his heists and he almost always returned his stolen items.

So, she didn't plan to try to catch him or anything, but she was going to get a confession out of Kaito. Knowing something Harley didn't was just fun. Besides, she really enjoyed talking to the thief and wouldn't mind doing it again.

Her first attempt to get KID to confess, she noted, was a poor one. His ability to keep a calm, straight face was uncanny. Was he even surprised they went to the same school?

She knew someone who could give her ideas for forced confessions. Tuesday, she invaded Harley's after school snack-time.

"Hey, Harley," she said, despite only half of the detective being visible while the other half had itself stuck in the cupboard.

"Yeah?" came the muffled reply.

She shook her head, "What are ya doin'?"

Harley surfaced, "Lookin' for something ta eat, what does it look like?"

She gave him a meaningful look, "Ya don't wanna know what it looks like."

"Fine, whattaya want?"

She chose to ignore his rudeness in favor of getting help. "Did ya' watch that last episode of CIS?" she asked, although she herself hadn't and she knew Harley would never watch CIS.

"No," he snorted, "That show's stuffed full of BS."

"I know, that's why it made me curious," she said, "How do they really get people to confess?"

He shrugged, returning to his exploration of the cupboard, "I don't do interrogations personally, but from what I know they'll say whatever nonsense pops into their noggins if it'll get the guy to spill his guts."

"Hmm," Kauzuha pulled an expression of interest, even though it wasn't necessary since Harley still appeared to be having an affair with the cupboard. "Well," she ventured, "When you've just cracked a case, how do ya push the culprit into a corner?"

"I drill 'em with the evidence," Harley said, "Haven't you tagged along on enough cases to know that?" He emerged with a box of crackers and a dejected sigh. "We need to buy some grub."

"You buy it," Kazuha said, "What if they're like. . ." _an annoyingly adamant magician?_ "A con artist or, um, do that thing where they ask for a lawyer?"

He grinned, "Then ya gotta trick 'em into admitting. Mention some puny detail only the culprit and the police would know and when they acknowledge it, ya' got 'em."

Kazuha hid her mouth with her hand to cover a giggle. "That's brilliant, Harley!" She spun herself around and pranced her way from the kitchen with an idea in tow.

Harley blinked, staring down the hall. _Huh. . ? _He examined his cracker box, as if it may not really be a cracker box and was perhaps some alien machine of brainwashing. He flipped open the flaps of aforementioned brainwashing machine, slowly removed the contents, and took a bite; all the while pondering his role as a detective. He was going to have to get way better if he wanted to figure _that_ girl out.

He also pondered eliminating crackers from his diet.

* * *

_Wednesday, March 27th_

Much to his disappointment, Kaito didn't have lunch with Aoko on Red days. With no Aoko to prank, he set to making overly elaborate paper airplanes.

"Hey, Kaito?" someone tapped his shoulder.

"What's up?" he said, his attention with his paper plane, "I'm still not KID."

"I know," Kazuha said, sitting beside him, "I wanted to apologize about that."

Looking up, he saw the girl was rubbing her neck shyly.

"It's okay," he said in his best amiable voice. Now, he had to stop _himself_ from fidgeting in guilt. She seemed to feel guilty about a mistake she didn't make and he couldn't do anything about it. At least not without jeopardizing his identity.

"You were really nice to me, I shouldn't have suspected you."

"Hey," he said quickly, "No harm, no foul."

She smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem," Kaito said, feeling his shoulders relax.

"Do you mind if I eat my lunch here?"

"Nope."

Kazuha pulled out a brown paper bag, "By the way, where'd ya' buy that bouquet?"

"I picked the flowers," Kaito said absently, folding his plane.

"Yikes," she said, sounding genuinely impressed, "That's a lot of work."

"Ye-" Kaito froze. _He gave her those when he was KID._ He suspected his jaw of dislocating. _She was worse than Hakuba and Akako! . . . Or a combination of the two. Scratch that thought, it didn't make sense (__**Hohohoho! I shall make you may slave from exactly 4:34.20.82 in the afternoon to 9:41.34.52 in the evening! Hohohoho!**__) _Forcibly fixing his jaw, he smiled, "Just kidding. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Too late," Kazuha said, almost singing, then added quietly, "I"m not rattin' on ya. Don't worry."

He swallowed, "Are you lying again?

"_No._"

He clicked his tongue, "You have a talent for manipulating. You would make an excellent magician if channeled that into positive energy."

"H-hey," she said, spluttering somewhat.

"No, seriously," he said, then snapped his fingers, "I could teach you!"

"Are you kidding?"

"No, it would be fun," Kaito said, kicking his feet.

She stared at him, then slowly her face lit up, "Ya can teach me a few tricks."

* * *

"It's about slight of hand," Kaito said, "You have to distract people from what you're really doing."

Kazuha smirked, "Like distracting from the fact that you've lined up with the Ts for roll call, when you're last name starts with K?"

"Not per se," Kaito said, shrugged, "But it could be used for such."

"Kuroba!" the gym teacher, Ms. Limpbark, barked.

"Maybe ya should have used it for that," Kazuha whispered.

"That's Turoba," Kaito said, confidently, "The K is a misprint."

Kazuha snorted.

The pudgy gym teacher crossed her arms. Her vulture-like nose crinkled, "You didn't have a problem being called Kuroba on Monday."

"Back then, I was a victim of circumstance," Kaito said, "Today, I'm a new man."

Ms. Limpbark narrowed her eyes, "Right, and you're new name will be Kuroba." She stuck a fat thumb in Jimmy's direction, "You're next to Kudo for roll call."

"Hey," Kaito leaned to look at the impassive detective across the line, "I didn't know he was in this class." He felt his heart jump. _He was right next to him?_

"If you'd pay any attention," Ms. Limpbark said, through a breath of a bull, "You'd know."

"Hm, I guess you're right," Kaito said, then whispered so Jimmy couldn't hear, "But since he's Tentai-san,* he should be in the Ts as well."

Ms Limpbark raised a brow, "Kuroba, I'm going to mark you absent."

Quickly, he jogged to Jimmy's side and flushed when the boy glanced at him, "Better?" he managed to call the the teacher.

The teacher ignored him; amending to do so from that day forward.

* * *

Practicing magic on Harley was a pretty bad idea.

"The card was in your hand the whole time, you just set it on top of the pile."

Kazuha slammed her card deck firmly on the counter, "Harley, I know how I did it. Can't you just enjoy the magic trick?"

Harley shook his head, "Right. Enjoy it. Who taught you that cheap trick, anyway?"

"A very talented magician," Kazuha said, her lips a long dash.

"I don't think so."

She laughed coldly, "In that case, aren't you the fool?"

"How so?"

Kazuha stuffed her cards in her pocket and turned away.

Harley wondered if she was making mysterious implications into habit.

* * *

_Friday, March 29th_

Katio scanned the lunchroom for someone interesting to sit beside. _Stupid Aokoless Red Day._ He refused to be bored.

He noticed Kazuha had taken a seat by Harley, Jimmy – and was her name Rachel? Kazuha was definitely interesting, but sitting by two detectives didn't seem like the smartest move.

Lunchroom scanning was resumed. He couldn't find Akako. He wasn't sure she had 1st lunch, though. Anyway, there was a certain boundary between interesting and crazy. Hakuba was kind of interesting, but also a detective and, besides, overall he wasn't very fun.

Oh, well. He'd have to take his chances sitting by someone random.

"Hey, Kaito," someone said, "Why don't you sit over here?"

Kaito faced Kazuha. _Why did she have to phrase it like that? _Without an excuse, he shrugged and sat across from her. He conjured a smile for her three companions. "Hey, I'm Kaito Kuroba. Nice to meet you."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow, "Really? I thought it Turoba."

Kaito tilted his head, before realizing he was referring to the gym class incident, "Oh, yes," he said briskly, "It was, but Ms. Limpbark forced me to change my name." He sighed dramatically.

Jimmy didn't bother to fight his smile, and Kaito's heart responded by skipping a beat. _Why did he have to be so cute?_ _It should be illegal for detectives._ Kaito found his processed chicken immensely interesting at this point.

"You're new here too, aren't you?" Harley asked.

"Yep."

"He's the one teaching me magic," Kazuha said. Inwardly, Kaito frowned. That didn't seem like a very identity-safe piece of information.

"You're learning magic?" Rachel(?) asked.

"Not really," Kazuha said, "Just some tricks."

"By the way, boys," Rachel said, "Have you received another letter from KID, yet?"

"Nope," Harley said, swallowing an unidentified piece of lunch, "Haven't heard from that arrogant guy since he cheated and used sleeping gas."

_Cheated? Pft, it was perfectly fair._

Kazuha glanced at Kaito, and seemed to pick up his annoyed expression. "How do you cheat when you're stealing stuff?"

Harley waved a dismissive hand, "Stealing, cheating. It amounts to the same thing."

Kaito crossed his arms. Sore loser.

"Either way, we really should have been prepared for it," Jimmy said, "He used to do it all the time, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Harley agreed reluctantly, resting his chin in his hand.

"I do wonder when he'll strike again, though," Kazuha said, stealing a look at Kaito.

"Maybe during Spring Break?" he offered. Definitely during Spring Break, he thought. He would construct an awesome plan.

"Maybe. . ." Jimmy said, glancing curiously at Kaito, "Hey, are you sure you're new here?"

"Hm. . . I guess I could have been attending this school the entire time," Kaito said, "I was probably brainwashed by an evil organization to think otherwise."

Rachel and Harley choked at the same time by a suspicious consequence. Jimmy looked as though he might have if he hadn't already finished eating.

"I was joking," Kaito said, blankly, "It's just a weird thing to ask me."

"No, I understand," Jimmy said, "Sorry. I just feel like I've seen you before."

"I don't think so," Kaito frowned. Jimmy hadn't seen him as KID, had he? He couldn't remember ever being that close to him. Hopefully it was just some odd case of deja vu.

Rachel laughed, "Maybe you saw him in the mirror, Jimmy. You look ridiculously similar."

"You think," said a skeptical Jimmy, "I have the feeling I should be trying to apprehend him."

"That," Rachel said, her voice somewhat stiff, "Would be about a thousand too many cases talking."

"How rude!" Kaito said, holding his hand in a shunning manner and turning away from Jimmy in melodramatic offense, "Do I look like a criminal?" He let his hand down and smiled.

"It's not that," Jimmy said, "It's just. . . nothing."

Well, Kaito was off to a great start as KID.

* * *

***I realize using Tentai-san is an irregularity when I'm using English names, but it just fit there so well. Have mercy!**


	3. Ideas from Saint Tail

**Author's Note:**

**Considering I had all Spring Break to write it, it's not very long. It's was pretty awkward, though, since they started Spring Break before they were really good friends and thus didn't get together as friends or anything.**

**This chapter brings up Kaitou Saint Tail the anime. Since the main character, Meimi, and Kaito are in similar situations I thought I'd mention it for fun. I haven't seen that many episodes myself, but Black is a pretty big fan so I got help from that person.**

**For those who haven't seen it, Kaitou Saint Tail is a phantom thief who steals for justice like Kaito. She's in love with the detective who chases her (Asuka Jr.) and always sends him notices for her heists. It's been noted that her notices are secretly also love letters to said detective (they usually have hearts on them from what I've seen).**

**That aside, I thank all who read and especially all who follow and/or favorite. :D You're amazing. And I especially, especially (because saying especially twice drastically changes the meaning) thank Karito who reviewed (luckynumberblack also reviewed, but black has to because I know where e lives). Karito; I'm glad you enjoyed it! Kazuha is awesome, isn't she? :D**

* * *

_Tuesday, April 2__nd__ 2013_

"Are you kidding me!? Just-!"

That morning, Kaito's mother had called him and instructed him to babysit Amy - the child of one of her old friends. He tried to tell her he needed to plan his heist, but apparently babysitting recently Kaitou Saint Tail obsessed little girls was his civic duty.

Ah, Kaitou Saint Tail. His mortal enemy. . .

Kaitou Saint Tail marathon.

He crossed his arms. _They should just get together already! Why did phantom thieves have to be star crossed all the time?_

Amy had assured him several times that they do get together in the end, but it didn't work that way in the real world, did it? He kept thinking of Jimmy.

"Ah, this is stupid!" Kaito announced, "I'm going to plan my hei-!"

Amy was looking at him curiously.

He caught himself, "Plan my he- Happy – uh – hour? I have to plan my happy hour."

"Um, Mr. Kaito?"

Kaito pulled a smiled, "Yeah?"

"Will teenagers make sense when I'm older?"

"Not even when you are one."

"Oh."

Kaito leaned back in the couch and took some paper and a crayon that had been put aside for coloring. _What to do this time?_ He had three detectives to worry about. . .

He watched Meimi attempting to flee from Manato and chewed on his purple writing utensil (he also sent mental signals for Asuka Jr. to fall madly in love with Saint Tail).

Maybe he needed to try something straight forward? Anything too tricky would be exploited by at least one of the detectives; if not all of them.

Now Meimi had dressed someone in her costume and – _Hey, not a bad idea. _

Kaito wouldn't give the detectives time to figure out his trick.

* * *

_Wednesday, April 3__rd__ 2013_

"Who was that?" Kazuha asked, following Harley to the front of their apartment.

"Kudo," Harley said, shrugging into his jacket, "This time, KID dropped him the notice instead of the police."

"That's odd," Kazuha said, "You sure it's the real deal?"

"I haven't even gotten a look at it," Harley said, flatly, "I'm heading over now. You coming?"

It was a waste of time if it was fake. She should have asked KID for his number, so she could call and ask.

God, did that thought just cross her mind?

"Earth to 'Zuha?"

Kazuha huffed, "I'm coming."

* * *

"_Dear Detectives and Police,_

_On dies Jovis, enemies and allies will meld and I will befriend Dream's Jewel._

_Phantom Thief KID."_

"Signed with a grinning KID," Jimmy said, tapping the note he had just finished reading on the table, "And a heart."

"On what eye-o-v?" Kazuha said, leaning over his shoulder to look at the note.

"Dies Jovis," Jimmy said, "The day of Jupiter."

"Um?"

"It's Latin for Thursday."

"Pretty short note," Harley said, yanking it from Jimmy's hand. Jimmy glared at him, but Harley was either oblivious or chose to ignore it. "It doesn't seem like he even hinted at the exact time."

"No, but he pretty much told us the day," Jimmy said, "We should be able to prepare based on that."

"So, what's all that stuff about enemies and allies?" Rachel asked Jimmy.

"I can't say for certain."

"Jimmy," Rachel said, crossing her arms, "Best guess."

"Most likely a clue about his trick," Harley answered in place of his friend.

Jimmy's hand went to his chin and he frowned, "Enemies and allies will meld, huh. . ?"

* * *

_Thursday, April 4__th__, 2013_

From his place in the rafters, Kaito could see police surrounding the glass case with his target. Hakuba was inspecting the case closely; for whatever he thought was supposed to be there. Detective Hartwell and Kazuha appeared to be either talking to Hakuba or yelling at him; it was hard to tell from above. Jimmy was hanging back and watching from afar. Perfect. Still no sign of Conan, though. It was unlike him to miss a heist he had access to. Maybe he was grounded?

Kaito climbed in Jimmy's direction and let himself drop by the detective.

He waved, "Hi."

"KI-!" Jimmy's shout was cut off when Kaito threw his cape over the detective's head.

Kaito yanked it off again and grinned at Jimmy, "Bye-bye."

"Hey!" Jimmy reached for his wrist, but Kaito vanished in a puff of pink.

Kaito had returned to the rafters using a grappling hook. He observed with pleasure as Jimmy stood there in apparent bewilderment. Kaito was satisfied with the KID costume he put on Jimmy.

Jimmy only realized this deception once the police had already dog-piled him. Hartwell started yelling at the police to "get off him - he isn't KID - ya morons."

That just left him Hakuba to worry about (since he assumed the peace offering thing still stood, he wasn't counting Kazuha).

Kazuha and Hakuba were both surveying the room, eyes flitting back and forth. Kazuha seemed to have a light bulb and looked up.

His first instinct was to throw the heist into full drive and go for the jewel. Instead, he waved cheerfully. A smile spread across Kazuha's face and she shook slightly like she was laughing. Hakuba turned to her in confusion and Kaito felt his muscles freeze. She grabbed his sleeve and, obviously without consent, dragged him passed the pile of struggling police and from the room.

_Okay. Weird._ He'd have to ask her about that later. For now, he had a jewel to take.

He jumped down, broke the glass case, and removed the Dream's Jewel (it occurred it him that this would have been a more appropriate heist for sleeping gas). He grinned. It was a deep pink with oranges and purples swirled in, the color of sunset. The shape reminded him a cloud and it rested oddly in his hand. He had a feeling it wasn't Pandora. Still, he had to check.

"Are you going to return it?"

Kaito jumped. It was Kazuha.

"Probably," he said, turning around, "Are you making that a habit?"

"What?" she said, "Asking questions?"

"Sneaking up behind me," he said, "Remind me why you aren't a phantom thief."

"Maybe _you're_ just not a very good phantom thief," Kazuha said.

"Hmph. I need to go check this," Kaito said, walking to the stairs.

Kazuha followed him, "I can't believe the police haven't untangled themselves yet."

He shrugged, "They probably still think Jimmy is me."

"I never realized how incompetent the police were."

Kaito pushed open the door to the roof, "Frightening, isn't it?"

"So, are you checking to see if it's real?"

"Not exactly," Kaito said, feeling far more uncomfortable then he would let on and wondering why Kazuha was unphased. She didn't seem like miss nilly-willy and hanging out with a phantom thief wasn't the smartest move. "I'm looking for a certain jewel."

"Huh, that kind of makes sense. . . But why?"

He sighed, "Long story."

Kaito frowned with realization, "What did you do with Hakuba?"

She stuck her tongue out, "Long story."

"That's cruel," Kaito said, holding Dream's Jewel to the sky. As he thought, not Pandora. "If you have a trick to make Hakuba disappear- "

The cries of the police echoed, "He went up stairs!"

Kaito let out a short laugh. "Here," he handed Kazuha the jewel, "Tell them you found it here, if you would."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Um, please?"

"Fine."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Shut up and go away, already."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah, they make such wonderful friends, don't they? Until next Sunday~!**


	4. Nicknames and Prom Clothes

**Off Topic Author Note: I just freaking solved a case before it was revealed (ignores all the people who solved a zillion cases already). I feel like I should celebrate somehow, besides the little party my brain is throwing. _Hmm_. . .  
**

**Slightly More Relevant Author's Note:**** I'm a little worried about OOCness. . . If anyone has any pointers or noticed anyone falling too far out of character, please tell me.**

**Anyway, if you're curious, the gym teacher is inspired by the evil, evil, evil, evil one I had in junior high. I wish KID was there, it would have been freaking funny. :D**

* * *

_Monday, April 8__th__ 2013_

"Write down your phone number." It wasn't a question.

"What?" Kaito looked away from his conversation with Aoko (he was so relieved he got to have this lunch period with Aoko, he was generous enough to take a break from pranking her and have a somewhat civilized conversation), "Why?"

"Because, I want to be able to stay up to date," Kazuha said, matter-of-fact and, Kaito thought, somewhat cold-heartedly.

"You mean so you can pester me about about the _thing_, girl-who-follows-around-a-detective," Kaito said, correcting her.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" Aoko cut in, crossing her arms, "We could talk about you behind your back or something."

Kaito deadpanned. "A: That's because I don't have a girlfriend. She's, like, my. . . frenemy," Kaito said, "And B: Remind me _never_ to tell you if I have a girlfriend, you evil girl! Don't you know it's rude to talk behind people's backs?!"

Aoko rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Jerkaito. What's a 'frenemy,' anyway?"

"Don't you know anything, Bimboko?" Kaito said, mimicking Aoko's earlier arm crossing, "It's a combination of a friend and an enemy."

"She _is_ your girlfriend?"

"_Gah," _Kaito breathed, "No, she's devious and manipulative. She _should_ be my partner in crime, though." (He didn't mention to Aoko that he meant this literally)

Kazuha tapped her foot, "_Phone number_."

"Are all girls evil or just the one's who hover around me?"

"Who's hovering?" Aoko said, indignantly.

Kaito ignored her, "I'll give you my number if we have our magic lessons during PE from now on."

Kazuha raised an eyebrow.

He grinned and answered her unspoken question, "It's more fun that way."

* * *

_Tuesday, April 9__th__ 2013_

"It's the best cake ever," Kaito said, proclaiming the wonders of his own baking.

The teacher looked like her mouth might fall off cartoon-style. "It's certainly the _tallest_ cake," she said, craning her neck to look at the top of her pupil's creation. It almost reached the celling. Even considering how low school celling were, the teacher – and the students, with the exception of Kazuha – were dumbstruck. Each layer of the cake was a different color, giving the impression a nearby art store had exploded. It was decorated with confetti, sprinkles, tinsel, and what ever other objects Kaito had deemed colorful enough.

Ms. McClain shook her head as though trying to bring herself back to reality, "You didn't use the cake mix, did you?"

"Nope," he said with his chest puffed out.

Kazuha decided to set him straight, "Stop trying to be an overachiever."

He frowned at her, "You're the one who helped me."

Ms. McClain sighed, "Just clean it up, okay?"

"Do we still get full credit?" Kazuha asked.

"Oh, yes, credit galore," Ms. McClain mumbled, waving her hand as though trying to dismiss the giant cake, "Just make sure you clean it up. I don't know how I would get that thing out of here."

Once the teacher had wandered hazily to her desk, Kazuha plopped down on a chair, "Have fun, Kaito. It was your idea."

"Hmph," Kaito's lips pressed into a line, "You still helped, detective-follower-girl."

He was given a _look_ in exchange for this comment, "Is that supposed to be your insult for me?"

"It _is_ an insult," Kaito said, obstinate, "I just need to find a way to shorten it."

"Or you could think of something insulting."

"Whatever," Kaito said, "You're just using your manipulating powers to stop me from calling you a horrible name."

"You've seen right through me," Kazuha said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I know," Kaito said, faux-oblivious. Pausing, he inspected the cake. He frowned, "Um, let's just leave it in the lunchroom and see if anyone eats it. . ."

"It's _your_ problem."

Kaito clapped and the cake vanished in his standard pink smoke, "Are you ever going to tell me how you got rid of Hakuba?"

"Not until you tell me why you're looking for a specific jewel."

"Stupid detective-follower-girl."

He paused again.

"I _will_ shorten it."

* * *

"Hey, Jimmy," Kaito called, "Give us a hand!"

"Huh?" Jimmy caught the ball he had been kicking in air.

Kaito presented a deck of cards, "I'm teaching Kazuha magic. I need an assistant."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow, "I know the teacher left, but how is this PE related?"

"Finger dexterity."

"It's not," Kazuha said, walking up behind Kaito, "But we'll make it quick."

Jimmy shrugged, "Alright."

"Sweet," Kaito said, "Shuffle the deck."

He took the cards from Kaito warily and began shuffling. He handed it back.

Kaito had been frowning tightly watching Jimmy, and burst into laughter upon receiving his deck.

"What?" he said, clearly irritated; it made Kaito laugh harder. Jimmy looked at Kazuha to see what he was missing.

She shook her head, "Don't act like he lost his sanity. He never _had_ it."

"C-come, on," Kaito said, still snorting, "You can't tell me the face he's making isn't hilarious."

"What face?" Jimmy asked.

"You just take this way too seriously," Kaito said, wiping tears with his wrist and regaining his composure.

"Just do your trick."

"Fine, fine," he said, taking a breath, "I'm going to-"

"_Kuroba!_"

Startled, Kaito fumbled his deck, showering his detective friend with cards.

Ms. Limpbark growled from the doorway, "Clean it up, Kuroba." Her eyes darted to his companions, "Kudo, Toyama, back to work. _Now_."

* * *

_Wednesday, April 10__th__ 2013_

Kazuha joined her friends – Kaito included, though he wasn't sure how he had ended up sharing his lunch with what seemed like a detective club – at the lunch table with a firm, attention drawing thump from her tray. "Prom's next Saturday," she said, pointedly.

"So?" Harley asked, pulling open his carton of milk with a faint look of disgust, "Why are they serving _skim_ milk?"

Kazuha ignored Harley's milk preference. "I don't have anyone to go with," she said, with the air of one fighting an argument in which she is the only reasonable one.

"Whydontcha just go with one of your friends?"

Rachel and Jimmy had to muffle their laughter.

Harley glared at them, which Rachel returned with a coy shoulder shrug.

Kaito flatted a smile, stood, and clapped a hand on Harley's shoulder. "Why, Harley!" he said, far too cheerily, "Being one of Kazuha's friends, it's so nice of you to volunteer to take her!"

"Wha-?" Harley and Kazuha chorused.

"Right, then," Kaito said, "Prom's coming fast; we better go find you a tux."

With that, Kaito dragged Harley by collar of his jacket from the lunchroom.

"H-hey! I'm not going to Prom!" Harley said, though his shouts didn't seem to reach the magician's ears, "I don't – Hey, school's still in, you freakin'. . !"

The protests faded as the pair reached the hallway.

Kazuha's mouth was partway open with her hand hovering near it and her eyes were slightly wider than usual.

"What was _that_?"

Rachel clasped her hands, excitedly leaning toward Kazuha, "I think Kaito just set you up date."

"Hey – what?" Kazuha said, flushing slightly and picking nervously at her nails, "Why would he do that?"

Jimmy shook his head, "Because he's Kaito Kuroba?"

"What if I don't want to go to my prom with that idiot-jerk?" Kazuha said, looking away from her friends stubbornly.

"Then we'd have to assume you were really KID," Rachel said, laughing lightly.

* * *

"And here is Mr. Harley Hartwell," Kaito greeted the group in front of the school after the last bell had rang. He flung his arms dramatically to indicate Harley - who tugged at his tie irritably. He was wearing a standard black suit (after insisting to Kaito that red was just silly – and were the hell did he even find a red suit?)with a plastic rose, a plain red tie, and a scowl. "Hey," Kaito said, with realization, "_Har_ley _Har_twell. Can I call you Har-Har?"

If at all possible, Harley looked even more annoyed, "Ya better _not_, you airhead."

"That's so harsh," Kaito said, wiping a nonexistent tear.

"Why do I have to wear this _now?"_

"To show off, of course," Kaito said, "Besides, it's not a wedding, Kazuha can see you before the da-" he gasped, and spun around abruptly, "Wait, you weren't planning on using it for the wedding, were y-_**ow!**_"

Kaito clutched bruises on both sides of his head, trapped between the glares of Harley and Kazuha.

"Just checking," he said, through teeth clenched in pain.

Kazuha let her readied fists drop, "I can't believe you guys actually skipped school to go shopping."

"It was Kuroba, here – it's not _my_ fault," Harley grumbled.

"I had to do it before he changed his mind."

Harley raised his hands and appeared to be attempting to squeeze the life out of some object only he could see, "_I never,_" he said slowly, "_Agreed in the first place._"

"See!?" Kaito threw his arms in the air, "He's so fickle!"

"Um," Rachel said, stepping from Jimmy's side in attempt to have her existence acknowledged, "We should probably head home."

"Oh, sorry," Kazuha said, smiling sheepishly, then added sternly, "Come on, Harley."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, stepping onto the sidewalk to began the trek home.

"Hey!" Kaito chimed, "I have to go the same way. I guess I'll just have to walk with you~"

"_Great_. . ."

* * *

_Thursday, April 11th 2013_

_Was she really going on a date with Harley? No, it wasn't a date! They were going as friends. Who cares what stupid Kaito says? _ Kazuha sunk into her desk chair, with her face burning. _Why was Kaito tormenting her? What was she going to wear? _ She played with her pencil nervously. _Arg! She needed to do her homework, already! _She slammed the pencil on her desk and jolted to her feet.

"That's it!" she announced, "I'm calling Rachel and we're buying a freaking dress!"

She yanked her purse from her drawer and extracted her cellphone. She hit contacts and started scrolling to the Rs, but paused in the Ks. Well, Kaito did pick out a pretty good tuxedo.

* * *

Kazuha, Kaito, and Rachel stood in front of the mall. Kazuha had an out of place determination in her eyes, almost as if preparing to battle a dragon or possibly the world's largest dust bunny.

"Wouldn't this usually be done on Saturday?" Kaito asked.

"At least I waited until _after_ school."

"Leave her alone, Kaito," Rachel said, elbowing him, "Kazuha must be nervous."

"_What's to be nervous about!?_" Kazuha demanded, shoulders tensed and fists balled. She paused, and waved sweetly to a woman who happened to be passing. The woman gave her a hesitant smile back and walked quickly on.

"Wow, high-strung, ZuZu?"

"_ZuZu_?" Kazuha turned to Kaito, "_Really_?"

He blinked innocently, "It just came out."

"I'm going to hurt you."

"Anyway, let's go!"

Kaito and Rachel both grabbed one of Kazuha's arms and dragged her inside.

* * *

Kaito shook his head, "No."

"Why not?" Kazuha asked, inspecting the dress she was trying on. It was a simple light blue design, with a white ribbon tied around the waist. The hemline stopped just short of her knee.

"I think it looks cute," Rachel added.

"It's cute," Kaito said, "But it needs to be beautiful. Prom is an excuse to overdress if ever there was one. This is a chance to make Harley Hartwell's eyeballs fall out."*

"Who cares what Harley thinks?" Kazuha said, "Besides, I'm _not_ wearing that dress you handed me earlier, you pervert."

Kaito snickered, "Not that one."

* * *

_Friday, April 12th 2013_

During lunch, Kaito used the Internet on his phone to look up synonyms for the word detective. He still needed to shorten detective-follower-girl and possibly make it sound like he had a better vocabulary than a five year old. _Bird dog, bloodhound, bull, constable, cop, dick_ – that seemed harsh – _eavesdropper_ – that definitely sounded eloquent – _fed, fink, gumshoe, Holmes_ – not technically even a synonym.

Aoko and Hakuba chatted away beside him. It sounded like Aoko was pestering him about Sherlock Holmes.

He supposed calling Kazuha a Holmes-follower-girl would get the point across. Still, it was hard to see Harley as Sherlock Holmes – great detective or no. Besides, PI seemed like the shorter option. But, then again, PI-follower-girl didn't sound any better.

"That makes Watson like Holmes' follower, right?" Aoko said to Hakuba.

"Well, I suppo-"

"You're a genius, Aoko!" Kaito announced, springing from his seat. Watson would get the point across perfectly. He just needed the final touch, now. _Watson girl? Ms. Watson?_

"Uh?" Aoko blinked.

"See ya later, guys," Kaito said, running off to locate Kazuha.

Aoko and Hakuba looked at each, then shrugged in sync.

* * *

**Sorry I keep ending before the weekend, but there's just nothing to happen! :'(**


	5. Crushes and Deductions

**AN: Wow. I don't even know how to apologize for being this late. Stuff just kept happening. It was weird. Sorry. If anyone is still reading this, please forgive me. T.T**

**I don't know if Hakuba would have really shared his deduction, but admit it -it's way funner this way. :)**

**I fail at romantic moments. :'( Such shame. . .**

* * *

_Monday, April 15__th__ 2013_

"It's all about distracting people from what you're actually doing," Kaito said.

Kazuha watched the other students throw baskets. The gym smelled like dirty socks and it was giving her a headache, "Uh-huh."

"Are you listening, Watson girl?"

"Sure, Lupin wannabe."

Kaito shrugged, "Good enough. Try that card trick I showed you."

Kazuha frowned, "I don't think-"

"You'll never learn if you don't try."

Kazuha scanned for the gym teacher. No sign of her twisted up expression. "Fine. Give me your deck." It was given and Kazuha shuffled.

"So, did you decide on a dress?" Kaito asked, watching her mix up the deck, "I would use the underhand shuffle the entire time. That way, it won't look odd when you suddenly switch."

"Oh, right," Kazuha said, complying, "No, I haven't decided, yet. I liked the blue one."

Kaito nodded, "Yeah, it was cute -like you said – but Harley is kind of old fashioned. You have to go with a longer dress."

"I already told you -" she cut herself off with a sigh, "Never mind. Pick a card." She spread out the cards and held them out face down.

Kaito pulled out a card from the middle, "Maybe a pink one with ribbons?"

"Why are _you_ so excited about this?"

"It's only natural to be interested when your frenemy is going on a date with the crush of her life," Kaito said, indignant, "Are you going to tell me to look at my card and replace it or what?"

"I _don't_ like Harley. And you already know what to do; just do it, dingbat."

"Touchy," Kaito chanted, waving the card in her face, "I think I hit a bullseye."

Kazuha snatched the card from in front of her nose and slammed it back on the deck, "Yeah, right."

"Come on, 'Zu, wasn't he the detective you were crying about when we met?"

Kazuha took an angry breath that seemed to dissipate into calm as she released it. She started monotonously straightening the deck. "Fine, I like Harley," she said, "But it's just a stupid crush." She paused her motion and swallowed. "He'd never look at me twice. We're childhood friends."

"Childhood friends, huh?" Kaito said thoughtfully, the expression on his face softened, "I don't think that should stop you. Besides, I honestly believe Harley likes you; whether or not he'll admit it to himself or anyone else."

"Even if that was the case, it wouldn't really help anyone, would it?"

"That," Kaito said, in the tone of a professor reaching the point of his lecture, "Is why you must pursue him yourself. You can't sit around and wait for that detective to grow a brain."

A smile quirked at Kazuha's lips, but she shook her head, "Haven't you ever had a crush you knew you couldn't chase?"

"Well, that's. . ." Kaito bit his lip.

To this, Kazuha rose an eyebrow.

"I mean, I kind of do, but it's-" catching a glare from Kazuha, he ran his hand through his hair, "It's different. My job prevents me. You don't have that roadblock."

"As in being KID stops you?" Kazuha asked, still harsh, "How so?"

Sweating in the heat of the spot light, Kaito muttered something Kazuha couldn't hear, then said audibly, "You're changing the subject."

"No, I'm not," Kazuha said, "Who's your crush?"

"I'm not going to just tell you," he said, looking away.

Kazuha felt her still aching head throb, "I just told you who I like."

"No, I already knew who you liked," Kaito said, stubbornly, "You just admitted it."

"So, if I guess who it is, you'll tell me?"

"_Sure. . ._" Kaito said slowly.

"Is it Aoko?"

"No."

"Rachel?"

"No."

"Melody?"*

"Are you just guessing random girls?"

"Yep."

"That's so cheating."

"No it's not. Is it Jas-"

"Give me your cards. I see Ms. Limpboring."

* * *

_Tuesday, April 16__th__ 2013_

"Kaito, aren't you going to have lunch?" Rachel asked.

"No way," Kaito said, pulling a face at Rachel's tray, "That's disgusting."

"Whattaya mean it's disgusting?" Kazuha asked, "You dyed our eggs _green_ in cooking class this morning."

"You really don't get the whole Green Eggs and Ham thing?"

"It was slimy and green," Kazuha said, "What's to get?"

"The point is I would sooner eat worms."

"It's just a fish taco," Harley said, deadpan, "What's to get so hyped up about?"

"Just a fish taco?" Kaito glared across the table.

Jimmy was almost mirroring Harley's expression, "Why don't just take a salad?"

"How am I supposed to have an appetite when I'm surrounded by fish tacos?" Kaito said, crossing his arms with an expression that looked suspiciously like a pout.

Kazuha stuck her half eaten taco in Kaito's face, "It's not tha-"

Kaito let out a high-pitched screech, lost his balance, and thudded to the floor.

"Um, Kaito. . ?"

"I'm going to go to my locker. . ."

* * *

"Is it Sabrina?"

"Who?"

"Akako?"

"Heh. She wishes."

"That girl in your science class – Hailey?"

"Ew, no," Kaito said, scrunching up his face, "Speaking of science class, I kind of have to go to it." Kaito jabbed his thumb at a door self-proclaimed "Mr. Harris's Biology Lab in the Wild" and normally referred to as "weird Mr. Harris's classroom."

"I will find out," Kazuha sighed as Kaito (Kazuha thought far too happily) slipped through the door that apparently lead to the wild.

* * *

_Wednesday, April 17__th__ 2013_

Kaito had spend the morning and his PE class in the following fashion:

"_Is it [insert generic girl name]?"_

"_No."_

He wasn't feeling particularly charitable."Why are you sitting here, Hakuba?" he asked Saguru,** who had just taken a seat at his lunch table.

"Aoko asked me to sit with the two if you."

"Again?" Kaito snorted, "You two aren't getting married, are you?"

Saguru rose an eyebrow.

Kaito responded by throwing his arms up, "You detectives and your follower people! You're all curious and I'm pretty sure I'm the freaking cat."

Saguru made would was either a polite listening noise or an uninterested hmph. "You have been spending an odd amount of time around Harley and Jimmy," he said, "While I do see how Harley would be of no threat to you, you're ill-advised if you have no apprehensions about Jimmy's presence."***

"Are you assuming I'm KID, again?" Kaito asked, placing his chin in his hand and not bothering to make eye contact.

Saguru shrugged, ignoring Kaito, "Well, either way, it won't matter. I'll be the one to capture you."

"If any of you detectives want to catch me, you better figure what crime I committed first."

"Crime?" Aoko asked from behind the boys, then crossed her arms, "What did you do this time, Kaito?"

"Why do you assume it's me, Bimboko?"

"It usually is, isn't it?"

Saguru interjected, "By the way, you don't happen to know if Jimmy Kudo was mentioned out side of the newspaper?"

"Like on TV?" Aoko asked, "I don't really know."

"Why?" Kaito asked, smirking, "Can't remember where you heard his name?"

Saguru folded his arms, giving his attention to Kaito.

"You were on a case with Jimmy; it was in the news," Kaito said, "Don't tell me your superior brain can't remember even that."

"_Kaito_," Aoko admonished.

"No matter, Miss Aoko," Saguru said, nodding to her, "I don't feel that's quite the case, anyway." Saguru excused himself from the table, much to Aoko's dismay (which she made quite clear to a certain thief who was already having a bad day).

* * *

_Thursday, April 18__th__ 2013_

"It is _none_ of those girls!" Kaito said loudly enough for it to be directed at the entire cooking class or, perhaps, school.

"Excuse me for wanting to be even," Kazuha said, wiping flour from her pink blouse, "Besides, I've guessed every girl I know at this school. Did you lie about someone?"

"No," Kaito said, scanning over the recipe, then plopping what was most definitely less than 1 cup of sugar into a bowl.

"Can you at least do it right?" Kazuha said, snatching the measuring cup and sugar from Kaito and putting the appropriate amount into the bowl, "Geez. Will you decide if you're going to be Mr. Sunshine or The Grinch?"

Kaito considered her for a moment, then grinned, "Nope, never. Are you ready for your prom date?"

"That again?" Kazuha asked, jerking back to her baking. Secretly, she smiled.

* * *

Now that Kaito found himself in a good mood again, of course Saguru had to interrupt his lunch once more.

"Kudo, where were you the night of April 4th?" Saguru asked, slamming his hand on the table.

The detective stared at the other with half lidded eyes, "At the KID heist. You were there."

Saguru pressed a fist to his mouth. "Of course, you were there," he muttered, "Are you aware that you're a male Tokyo resident in between the age of 15 and 17 with an above average IQ and a B blood type?"****

"Yeah, I was kind of there when that happened. . ." Jimmy said slowly.

"What do ya want, ya creep?" Harley asked, standing up and looking Saguru in the eye.

"Do you know who you share these traits with?" Saguru pressed on, without taking his attention from Jimmy.

"What are you trying to say?" Rachel asked, standing as well.

"The name Jimmy Kudo was bothering me, so I looked it up in my notes," Saguru said, "His name is on my list of potential KIDs."

"Your accusing me of being Phantom Thief KID?" Jimmy said, incredulously.

"Are you kidding?!" Harley said, in the same - if angrier - tone.

Kaito muffled a giggled, "Don't be too offended. He thinks I'm KID, too. There can't be two, so I guess that's how he makes friends."

"That's exactly it," Saguru said.

"You're trying to make friends?"

Making a habit of ignoring Kaito, Saguru continued, "You wouldn't expect there to be two Phantom Thieves, but that's how you pulled it off. It explains how KID managed to appear when I had Kaito cuffed to my wrist."

"You cuffed Kaito to your wrist?" Rachel said, taken aback.

"It also explains how KID appeared when Aoko said she had Kaito cuffed down."

Kazuha looked at Kaito, "How often do you get handcuffed?"

"More than is preferable."

"In addition," Saguru said, "It fits in with Jimmy's pattern. I originally ruled him out because he was missing, but he's known to reside in a different district than KID so it makes sense he vanished. He really just went to the Ekoda area to team up with Kaito. He reappeared once KID's activities started taking place here; around Teitan High School."

"I know for a fact Jimmy was on a case during that time," Harley said.

Rachel nodded in agreement, "That's right. He was wrapped up in a really difficult one for a long time."

"Do you really know that?" Saguru asked, "Were you with him? Or are you letting your personal emotions get in the way of your reasoning, _Detective Hartwell_?"

Kaito took a bite of his sandwich (he was the only one still eating). This was actually kind of amusing. Hakuba now seemed like he was (or perhaps was showing he was) insane. Good times. "Why does it have to be both of us?" Kaito asked, "Couldn't it just be Jimmy?"

"No," Saguru said, briskly, "I doubt Jimmy is talented enough in magic to pull it off by himself."

"But he's a detective," Kazuha said, "Why would he want to break the law?"

"Even Sherlock Holmes got bored."

"Despite what people thought, Holmes never did drop to murder - or theft, for that matter,"***** Jimmy said, somehow only interested in his apparent KIDness if it involved characters created by Sir Conan Doyle.

"That doesn't mean he wasn't above it," Saguru said.

Kazuha glanced at the remaining detective, thief, and karate champion, "They do realize Sherlock Holmes is fictional, right?"

"Doubtful," the three chorused.

* * *

_Friday, April 19__th__ 2013_

"Heh. If detectives aren't just the most hilarious creatures to walk the earth."

"It's not that funny," Kazuha said to Kaito,who was running in step with her, "How many laps left?"

"I think Ms. Limpboring wants us to do five more," Kaito said, "This is why she is called boring."

Kazuha nodded in agreement. She had plenty of laps in her, but doing this many was just tedious. "You know, you can't laugh too much about it. I've spent today and yesterday listening to every imaginable insult for Saguru from Harley."

Kaito flashed a signature grin, "See? Isn't that wonderful?"

"You really don't like Saguru?" Kazuha said, trying to flip dark strands of hair from her face without slowing.

"He cuffed me to his arm."

"I thought Aoko did, too."

"She cuffed me to a theater chair," Kaito corrected, "It was different. She wanted me to have an alibi. Hakuba wanted to prove I was KID."

"Which you are."

"Which isn't the point."

Finally giving up, Kazuha's run turned to a quick walk while she retied the ribbon of her ponytail, "I just mean, it's his job."

"Give me a break," Kaito said, walking backwards while waiting, "He's a cocky bastard."

The gym teacher called, "Quick goofing around, Kuroba! Walk straight and take this seriously!" Being Turoba, Kaito opted to ignore her.

"He does seem pretty arrogant," Kazuha said.

"Hopefully he'll be busy trying to incriminate Jimmy instead of me for a while."

Kazuha broke back into a run. It took Kaito a moment to catch up.

"You shouldn't be so pleased to push your problems onto others," Kazuha said, over her shoulder.

"Jimmy never helped me," Kaito said, "Hakuba's not going to find any evidence."

"It would still be annoying."

"Really?" Kaito said, glancing around to find Jimmy, "He didn't seem to mind."

"Are you worried?" Kazuha asked, sounding amused, "I was teasing you. Jimmy seemed more concerned about the morals and standards of Sherlock Holmes."

"You're right," Kaito said, but he still stole another searching glance, "He's a funny guy like that, huh?"

"I was thinking 'weird,' but, sure, 'funny' works."

* * *

At least it wasn't Hakuba this time. . .

Rachel approached Kaito from her table, dragging Jimmy behind her.

"What's going on, Rachel?"

"My dad won free tickets to a Yoko concert," Rachel said, "I have to go keep an eye on him, so I'll miss the prom."

"Oh, uh, sorry," Kaito said.

"No, it's fine," Rachel said, waving her hand dismissively, "When I bought my ticket, they accidentally gave me a couple's ticket, anyway."

"Oh?" Kaito said, clearly confused.

"You and Jimmy are the only ones I know who don't have tickets, so I thought you two should go together."

Kaito choked.

"_What!?_" Jimmy spluttered.

Rachel crossed her arms, "If you sit inside all day reading, you'll turn into Dracula."

"I think he means, we're both guys," Kaito said in a strained voice. Color was creeping up his cheeks.

Rachel tilted her head, "It's the 21st century. I'm sure they'll let you in."

"Th-that's not really the point, Rach," Jimmy said, rubbing his neck and staring at the ground with wide eyes.

"It doesn't have to be an actual date," Rachel said, "Just go hang out."

"_Still_."

"I'm sure you two will have fun," Rachel handed a baffled Jimmy her ticket and returned to her table.

The boys looked at each other and both started laughing nervously.

"This shouldn't be awkward."

"Nope."

* * *

_Saturday, April 20__th__ 2013_

"You went with the pink," Kaito announced to Kazuha, who already realized said information and looked irritated at the reminder.

"Oh, did you suggest pink?" Kazuha asked, brushing passed him.

Kaito trailed after her with a spring in his step.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Kazuha said, then brightened, "You're not on a date with that girl your crushing on, are you?"

"Not exactly," Kaito said, pulling at his tie, "I would prefer not to go into the details."

"We better go in, 'Zuha," Harley said, who felt somewhat overlooked and was wondering what he was even doing there.

"Okay!" Kazuha said, failing to keep any amount of excitement from her voice, "See ya, Kaito."

* * *

Glittering gold stars flashed against the black and purple papers covering the walls. Silver streamers dangled like moonlit icicles in the dim light. Kazuha and Harley floundered around punch bowl.

"So, um, do you think we should dance?" Kazuha asked, fiddling with her third-time emptied glass.

Harley shuffled his foot into the ground, "Wh-why would you say that?"

"It's kind of what you do when you're at a dance. . ."

"Oh, yeah, um," Harley coughed into his hand, "I mean, okay."

"If going with me that's bad. . ." Kazuha started, but Harley shook his head.

"I didn't have anything else to do, anyway," Harley said, looking away. He swallowed, then held out his hand, "You wanna dance, right?"

Kazuha hesitated.

"What?"

"It's just. . . Nothing." She took Harley's hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

They started dancing in an awkward restrained movement. A slow song beat in the background. Kazuha moved closer, her face hot. _Were Harley's hands shaking or was it her hands?_ She couldn't tell. Taking a deep breath, Kazuha tried to drown her nerves in the sound of music. The song was just so damn sappy, though. She couldn't look at Harley's face. _What if he was annoyed or disgusted?_

"Kazuha?" Perplexed.

"Yeah?" Kazuha forced herself not to squeak.

"Are you-?"

"I'm okay," Kazuha whispered. Of course she was. She was safe with Harley.

"You seem. . ."

Kazuha smiled and leaned against Harley's chest, feeling the movements to the dance come more smoothly.

"Kazuha. . ?" Harley said in a surprised whisper.

"I'm okay," Kazuha repeated. She could hear Harley's heart beat fast. She closed her eyes and listened as they moved in circles. Harley's heart slowed and his grip on her hand became more certain. She realized the song had slipped away and a different one was playing, but she kept dancing; feeling secure.

Then Harley's phone rang.

Harley removed himself and flipped open his phone, "Yeah?"

"H-Harley. . !" Kazuha said, somewhat weakly.

"What?!" Harley said into his phone, "Yeah, we'll be right there." He hung up and turned back to Kazuha, "I have to go. The police are stuck on another case."

"No way," Kazuha said, "You can't just go."

"Sorry," Harley shrugged.

"Fine," Kazuha sighed, "I'll go with you."

"Forget it," he said, shaking his head, "There's no point. You may as well stay here."

"What do you mean there's no point?" she asked.

"Face it," Harley said, "You're useless on cases."

"_What?_"

"Look, I have to go find Kudo."

* * *

"Okay!" Kazuha said, failing to keep any amount of excitement from her voice, "See ya, Kaito."

"Yeah, see you, Watson," Kaito said, although he was 99% sure she couldn't hear him. He smiled. At last, Kazuha had her detective. Now, he just had to find that other detective and enjoy a long, awkward night. He scanned the crowd, looking beyond poofy dresses. He found Jimmy as neatly groomed as ever.

"Hey, Jimmy," he called, weaving through people (and their crazy long dresses).

"Hello, Kaito," Jimmy nodded, as Kaito joined him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Pretty much," Jimmy said. He smiled a funny, lopsided smile.

* * *

Jimmy and Kaito found themselves spread out at a table in silence. Kaito glanced at Jimmy. He seemed to be lost in thought. Kaito fiddled with his fingers.

"Hey, Jimmy?"

"Yeah?" the detective looked up at Kaito, a little surprised.

"Ur. . ." _Great. How was he supposed to phrase this without sounding suspicious?_ "Sorry about Saguru. He usually accuses me of being KID."

"Heh," Jimmy smiled, "Why are you apologizing?

Kaito shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not the worst insult, anyway," Jimmy said, thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"KID is. . ." Jimmy paused, "For lack of a better word, genius."

"Oh." Kaito turned around, so Jimmy couldn't see the embarrassment on his face.

"He's evaded the police a long time, and really, it's kind of nice to have some competition that won't harm anyone," Jimmy said, "Besides, I can't really see KID as a bad guy. His policy is 'no one gets hurt.'"

Noticing Kaito's odd behavior, he added, "I guess, as a detective, I shouldn't say that."

"No, it's fine," Kaito turned back to Jimmy quickly, "I'm a bit pro-KID."

"It's funny, that grin of yours kind of reminds-" Jimmy stopped himself, shaking his head, "No, that's silly. Never mind."

Was it Kaito's imagination or was Jimmy's face dusted pink?

"Hey, Kudo!" Harley ran to their table, "Some lady just got murdered and the police are clueless, again."

Jimmy looked at Kaito apologetically, "Sorry, I have to go."

"Sure, later."

As Harley and Jimmy exited together, Kazuha took a seat beside Kaito. She looked flustered and boiling with anger.

"Are you okay, Zu?"

She swallowed hard, "I'll show him useless."

"Uh, okay."

She locked eyes with Kaito, intensity in her green eyes, "I'm helping with your next heist."

Kaito shook his head in disbelief, "What?"

"You said I would make a good phantom thief, right?"

"But-"

"You think I'll just get in the way?"

"No," Kaito said, still shaking his head, "It's just that it's dangerous and I was under the impression you were law-abiding."

"I can take some danger," Kazuha said, determination fierce.

"It's more dangerous than you know. . ." Kaito said.

"I'm not stupid," Kazuha said, "I know the risk of stealing."

"No, you don't know the whole story," Kaito said, quietly.

"Well, then?" Kazuha said, leaning intimidatingly over Kaito.

"I guess, I have no choice but to tell you. This could take a while."

* * *

*Random name. Don't try to find out who that is. You will fail. It will suck.

** I was originally under the impression 'Hakuba' was his first name. I am but an ignorant American; forgive me!

*** Opinions of Saguru Hakuba (or any other character) are not necessarily shared or indorsed by author. Thank you.

**** I actually have no idea what Jimmy Kudo's blood type is and shall not be testifying in court.

***** I've never really read the Sherlock Holmes series and, again, would like to keep court out of the whole mess. If you are a Holmes fan, feel free to correct any mistakes I made there. I was going completely on hearsay.


End file.
